


Adventures Lead to New Friends

by pherryt



Series: Super Heroes in Time and Space [3]
Category: Elfquest, Power Pack
Genre: Agender Character, Elves, F/M, Fears of loss, Homesickness, Kymellia, Magic, Sentient Ship, Telepathy, Wolfriders, Wolves, children characters - Freeform, crashlanding, kymellians, power pack - Freeform, self doubt, smartship, sorrows end, super heroes, temporarily hurt characters, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: They've saved Whitey but their adventure isn't over yet.Power Pack return to Kymellia only to discover the truth about Friday, barging in to try and save Friday too.Then when everything seems like it could be working out,  and it's time to go home, Friday's shakedown flight ends with near disastrous results.





	1. Like a Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> My kid requested the Power Pack meeting the Wolfriders and this is the result.
> 
> There were a lot of POV switches and i LIKE to make chapter cuts at POV switches which is why there are so many 'chapters'. the only chapter with 2 distinct POV's combined is the first one because I drew the line at having a 300 word chapter and a 500 word chapter.
> 
> So, belated Xmas present for the kid. that makes 4 fanfics in 4 years for Christmas presents. this is the 3rd installment in the series (all made for her) and last years was a SPN / ElfQuest crossover (not related)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> Telepathy (aka Sending) is denoted by ** instead of quotes  
> Friday (the sentient ship) is denoted as speaking with << >> instead of quotes. 
> 
> sorry about that - almost forgot

 

Leetah watched her children drowsily from the nest of pillows and silks in the main room of their home at Sorrows End. The dark-skinned healer still couldn’t believe how much her life had changed since the Wolfriders – and especially their pale haired, and pale skinned chief – had come to Sorrow’s End.

Her little Suntop, his head as bright as his name, his skin as pale as his father’s, was leaning on the windowsill staring up at the Heavens. He’d been even more quiet and reserved since his father – her lifemate, Cutter - had left on his quest with his closest friend, Skywise.

In the short span of years they’d been together, compared to the already long and lengthy life she’d lived, his absence had cut through her badly.

It baffled her that the Wolfriders, his own tribe, didn’t seem to feel it quite so keenly as she and Suntop did. Even his twin sister, Ember with flaming hair and skin that matched her mothers, didn’t seem affected nearly as much, though she had her occasional bouts of melancholy when she asked where their father was and when he was coming home.

Suntop may look like his father, and Ember like her mother, but Ember was to her core a Wolfrider, and Suntop more like a Sun Villager.

Currently, Ember was distracted by the coming of her wolf-friend, Choplicker, who she was even now playing rambunctiously with. Leetah watched them both, her eyes growing heavy with the night. Even after all this time with more nocturnal habits creeping into her way of life to accommodate Cutter and their growing family, Leetah had a hard time keeping awake throughout the night.

Content that all was well, and her children safe, even if the whereabouts of her mate were still unknown, Leetah allowed herself to drift off, dreaming of a reunion that she was all too impatient for.

 

*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+**~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+**~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*

 

Suntop stared up at the stars. He’d been watching a new one for some time and had been tracking it across the sky for a little while now, though the sun had set only a short time before. He nibbled at his lip worriedly.

Were stars _supposed_ to move?

It was far too late at night to bother Savah with his musings and worries, though he was relatively certain she never slept. And Suntoucher was absolutely out of the question, needing his sleep.

So Suntop resolved to ask in the morning. In the meantime, he would continue to watch and learn all he could for when he did ask.

Of course, just as he decided on a course of action, the star changed direction.

He blinked and gasped. He didn’t know stars could do  _that_ either!

As he watched, the star flew across the sky, faster and faster, growing ever closer until it was _so_ close, Suntop was holding his breath.

Despite how big it had grown, how close it had gotten, when it streaked across the limited view from his place at the window, it disappeared from sight. Leaning forward, his feet dangling under him, he craned his neck around the window but couldn’t see anything. He heaved himself up on the ledge further, but it was too late. Wherever the star had gone, all he could see were the distant hills that surrounded Sorrow’s End, leading to the mountains beyond.

Had it gone there? Did stars land? Full of questions and an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, his head buzzed strangely.

“Whatchya doin’?” Ember, his twin, called from behind him.

Startling, Suntop – already leaning over the window too far – tumbled out the other side, and into the desert sand.

Ember giggled as he glared. She hoisted herself up into the now empty window, sitting on the ledge and kicking her feet.

He stood, opening his mouth to speak and stopped. He turned, staring off into the hills.

The buzzing in his head got stronger, as if something was tugging at him. It wasn’t like a Sending, and it was different then the nightmares he’d been getting since his father had left. He hadn’t spoken of them, for fear of worrying his mother, but he had a very bad feeling about his father’s quest.

“What is it?” Ember asked all too loudly.

“I don’t know,” he said, taking a single step forward before stopping himself. He probably shouldn’t follow, right? Distantly, he could hear the yips and scrabbles of Choplicker trying – and failing – to reach Ember.

Ember disappeared into their home and Choplicker appeared on the ledge, held up by her little arms.

“Catch!” she called. Suntop reached for Choplicker who practically leaped into his arms, licking at his pale face and wriggling happily. Ember clambered back up to the ledge and then dropped down to join her brother on the other side, beaming.

“Let’s go find out!” she cried excitedly.

Choplicker yipped his approval.

Suntop let out a small breath of relief. Whatever was going on, he could always count on his twin sister to always be on his side, and protect him from anything.


	2. Strongbow's Patrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part, each chapter will have a single POV - the title of the chapter will indicate whose :D

There was no official patrol of Sorrow’s End – at least, that’s what the Wolfriders called it. The Sun People simply called it the Sun Village, more often than not.  Still, despite having lived there for going on 7 turns of the seasons, Strongbow couldn’t help the uneasiness that rested inside him.

Especially not after those humans had managed to find them a few moons ago, sending his chief off on a wild goose chase.

Who needed to find other elves? There were plenty right here.

Restless, Strongbow gazed over the desert, out back where the Wolfriders had come from. He missed the lush green forests he’d been raised in. He missed the Holt and the feeling that his ancestors were beside him each day.

This dry, lonely desert heat scoured his soul.

A small series of sounds – small footsteps, the clacking of rolling pebbles, a couple of yips from a wolf cub too young to be out alone – caught his attention easily and he swiveled, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his chiefs’ cubs wandering out into the desert.

Unattended.

Frowning, Strongbow Sent to the children. *Where are you going?*

The twins – looking nothing alike – froze and turned their own wide-eyed stares upon him. The little wolf cub bounced around Embers feet, heedless of the fact that it had been him, primarily, that had given the young cubs away.

Ember bit her lip and looked at Suntop. Suntop sighed and pointed just past Strongbow.

*Why?* Strongbow pushed, stepping closer to the cubs.

He shrugged, looking down and toeing at the ground. Strongbow sighed. Suntop may be his chief’s cub, but the cub was… _odd._

*Go home* Strongbow Sent. Suntop flinched and shook his head though he didn’t look up at the archer.

Strongbow blinked.

Now  _that_ he hadn’t expected. Apparently, this wasn’t a mere whim. Unlike his sister, Suntop rarely disobeyed or made a scene. Not unless he thought it was truly important, and that was a rarity in the soft living of the Sun Village. So something was up.

But that didn’t make it safe. Striding forward, Strongbow reached for the cubs.

*I _said_ go home and you  _will_  go home*

Before he could reach the cubs, Ember launched herself at Strongbow’s legs, tackling him and shouting “Run, Suntop!”

With even wider eyes, Suntop did just that.

Strongbow growled at the unexpected actions. Trying to remove the determined cub without hurting her, Strongbow was hindered in his actions by the actual wolf cub dancing around his feet, yipping and growling.

Strongbows’ wolf, Briersting, quickly stepped over to the cub and put him in his place, but that still left Strongbow dealing with Ember.

*Moonshade! Treestump! Scouter! Come!* he Sent. *And someone bring Leetah to take charge of her unruly cubs!*

There were echoes of answers both alert and groggy – the Wolfriders may be naturally nocturnal but since coming to stay here, they’d changed, some staying up during the daylight to socialize with the Sunfolk.

Strongbow didn’t like change.

It wasn’t long before Moonshade and Scouter arrived, riding the backs of their wolf-friends. The wolves didn’t even come to a halt before Moonshade had slid off the back of hers and raced to Strongbows side.

*What happened?*

Fuming, Strongbow showed them the encounter, a hint of exasperation leaking through into the Sending. Nodding, not needing any further instructions, Scouter instantly took off in the direction that Suntop had gone just as Treestump arrived with a frightened Leetah clinging to his waist as they rode up on his wolf.

“Ember!” she cried out. “Where’s your brother?”

“Mother!” Ember replied, though she didn’t let go of Strongbow.

Moonshade now working at Embers little fingers alongside Strongbow. Each time Moonshade managed to pry a finger off, Ember clutched tighter with the others, her legs wrapped around both of his from behind him, making it impossible for him to reach for her or shake her off without hurting her.

*Get. Your. Cub. Off. Me.* Strongbow Sent furiously and futilely.

Leetah couldn’t hear him. Sunfolk had, for the most part, lost the art of Sending, among other things.

Everyone else did heard him easily, though, and Treestump winced slightly, speaking quietly to Leetah as they came to a stop and he helped her off his wolf, Lionskin.

She ran forward instantly, dropping to her knees beside Ember. “Ember, love, what’s going on? What’s happened to your brother? Why are you fighting with Strongbow?”

“I had to, mother! Strongbow wanted to stop Suntop! He had to _go_!” She insisted.

“But why?” Leetah asked plaintively. “You still haven’t said!”

Strongbow Sent. *I asked the same thing but the cubs wouldn’t say*

Moonshade repeated her lifemate’s words and Leetah sighed. “Ember, you and Suntop can’t just run off into the hills without someone with you. If it was that important, you should have told me. Now let go of Strongbow. He was only trying to protect you and your brother.”

*Ungrateful cubs* Strongbow groused in an open Sending.

*Wyl, they’re just children* Moonshade Sent privately.

*Maybe so. But our cubs never behaved in this manner* Strongbow’s Sending was strongly colored with distaste. *They’re so noisy, especially Ember. It’s unbecoming of a Wolfrider*

She lay a hand on his arm soothingly and he relented enough to go silent as they awaited word from Scouter.

 


	3. The Trip Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an odd chapter where there's no one specific POV - i tried to have it focus THROUGH one character but it didn't WANT to. i don't know why. I hope it isn't too jarring for anyone. and it's not like its constantly switching POV's more like, its a generic, overall view, if that makes sense?

Whitey had wanted to stay on Earth after the children and the Doctor had saved him, but when he’d asked where Friday was, he’d grown worried that the Smartship was no longer with the children, so the Doctor had graciously flown them _back_ to Kymellia – for the fourth time in less than a day – so Whitey could find out the fate of his Smartship.

He, as well as the children, were none too pleased to find that Friday was being isolated from any and all comers and the five of them wasted no time in barging their way in to see her.

It was amazing how easy it was to do the barging when everyone was busy staring in shock because they thought you were dead.

When he had more time to think about it, he’d probably have some sort of existential crisis but for now, his worry for his longtime friend was too great. To hear she was dying was one thing, to see it, another…

The children had expected to see the ship, when they got inside, perhaps a bit dinged up from their last adventures together, but instead there was only a small cylinder of light. The Kymellians there taking care of Friday didn’t hold out much hope for Friday’s future and when the children fell upon the cylinder, with tears and begging words, everyone but Whitey was surprised to see Friday perking up.

They stayed an extra day, the Doctor offering to take them back, but none of the children wanted to leave Whitey or Friday’s side until they were _sure_ Friday was doing better.

After all, they’d left last time, and nobody had even bothered to tell them that Friday was _not_ doing well. If Friday should turn suddenly and die and they never got the chance to say goodbye… the children knew they’d be devastated.

Still, if they didn’t go home, their parents would worry.

“Maybe you could take a message back to our parents so they won’t worry?” Alex asked. “Just tell them we’re visiting our Kymellian family and that there’s nothing actually going on.”

“If you’re sure,” the Doctor said slowly. Exchanging a look with River, the two of them made their goodbyes and left the Powers there with Whitey.

It didn’t take long before they had a visitor.

Young Kofi and his father arrived, Kofi springing to the Powers sides while his father stared at Whitey in shock.

“Cousins!” Kofi cried. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Kofi! You won’t believe the adventure we just had!” Jack shouted.

The four Power children crowded around the young Kymellian and chattered his ear off, telling him all about the Time Traveling Space Ship and how they visited Kymellia and met a young Whitey and then how they rescued him.

“And now we’re here for Friday. Will you come back with us when it’s time to go?” Katie asked.

“Of course, as long as father lets me.”

“Aren’t you two getting along better now?” Alex whispered.

“Of course we are, young Alex,” Kofi’s dad, Yrik, said, a heavy arm draping around Alex’s shoulders. “And I shall let Kofi go on one condition – that I get to come along as well. I’m sure Whitey won’t mind some adult company, despite how charming we find you all.”

With that settled, Kofi volunteered to take the Power Pack on a tour while Whitey oversaw Friday’s reinstallation into the body of a Smartship that had been prepared, now that it appeared Friday would live.

While on the tour, however, Power Pack were appalled to see that much hadn’t changed since their last ‘visit’ to Kymellia, however many years ago in the past that truly was.

“How come there’s so much  _white_?” Katie asked.

“Yeah, it’s so bland,” Jack pointed out.

“Jack!” Julie admonished him.

“No, he’s right,” Kofi agreed. “It’s one of the things that I love so much about visiting Earth, in addition to all of you, of course.” Kofi paused in the tour and appeared thoughtful. “I think it’s to give the illusion that we have more space than we do, by making it so bright, it makes it look more open, somehow. Don’t worry. That’s just out here. Our personal homes have more color  _and_ character.”

Kofi straightened up proudly. “In fact, I’m the envy of all my peers. Because of father’s position as ambassador and our family knowing you, we have all manner of artifacts that make our home unique.”

“Wow,” Alex said.  “Can we see your home?”

“Of course.” Kofi beamed and continued the tour.

They wound up staying on Kymellia overnight but it was Julie who prodded everyone to head back towards Earth.

“Message or not, mom and dad will worry. Plus, we’re missing school!”

“Like that’s a bad thing,” Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“Hey! I like school!” Julie countered.

“Me too!” Katie piped in.

They all turned to Alex who shrugged and blushed, toeing the floor. “I might… want to go back too,” he mumbled.

Jack rolled his eyes in disgust. “Oh, right. How  _could_ we forget the lovely Al-i-son!”

“Children, if you need to get home, Friday and I will take you today. They finished the installation last night and what better time to do a test run and make sure everything is in working order?” Whitey suggested.

Everyone agreed excitedly – without the shell of the Smartship, the Power Pack had been unable to actually  _talk_ to Friday and the kids had some questions they were determined to ask Friday before it was once more too late – and since they hadn’t brought anything with them, everyone was ready to depart in less than an hour.

Whitey, Kofi, Yrik, and the entire Power Pack got ready to board Friday, who welcomed them all with open arms. Literally.

Friday reached out before they could climb aboard and pulled them all into a hug. << Oh Children. I have missed you all. As I have also missed you, Whitey>>

“We missed you too, Friday!”

With 2 adult Kymellians, Kofi and the four power children, Friday was a little more crowded than usual. Data had stayed behind, reluctantly, to allow them all to re bond, while also taking advantage of the time away to get some upgrades while Friday made the journey back to Earth

It was on this trip that Katie remembered the most important question ever.

“Hey Friday?”

<<Yes Katie?>>

“You’re a girl, right?”

“No way! You’re totally a boy!” Jack yelled as he jumped up, glaring at Katie.

<<Actually, you’re both wrong. I am neither.>>

“Huh?” Katie blinked in confusion.

“Didn’t you know?” Kofi asked.

“No. No one ever said and we kept forgetting to ask until it was too late,” Alex said.

“Yeah, we’ve been arguing about it for a while, now. How come Friday’s neither?” Julie asked. “Are all Smartships like that?”

“Actually, no. Data self identifies as male,” Yrik said.

“It’s true. Friday never felt like one or the other,” Whitey agreed. “Some folks are like that, Smartship or not.”

“How does that even work?” Julie asked.

“Friday is non-binary and prefers to be called by name or by they and them,” Whitey clarified.

“Cool,” said Julie. “So she – I mean, they – I’m sorry Friday!”

<<That’s all right, Julie. I … >>

The ship shook suddenly and Friday went quiet. Whitey’s hands darted towards the controls

“Friday, what happened? Are you all right?”

<<I – I – don’t – know-w-w-w – ow ->>

“What’s going on? Friday, why are you talking funny?” Katie asked, her eyes going wide.

“Oh no!” Julie breathed. “Don’t tell me Fridays… we just got them back!”

Jack and Alex stayed quiet, but their eyes were also as wide as saucers and their faces were pinched with fear.

“I don’t know. There doesn’t seem to be anything wrong but… Friday is definitely fading,” Whitey said much too calmly for the children’s comfort.

“What can we do?” Alex asked, desperate to help.

Yrik jerked his hand in a back motion. “Nothing,” he said, checking through the readouts with Whitey. “Just stay out of the way.”

“Are we crashing?” Jack called out, drawing everyone’s attention to the windows.

A planet loomed closer and closer.

<<I – I – will endeav-v-v-or – not to c-c-crash, Jack - >> Friday’s voice crackled and distorted even as they tried to reassure the scared children. Katie’s eyes teared up and she lunged into her big sisters’ arms. Julie caught her and held her tight, her own lips wobbling.

“It’s okay, Katie-Bear. We’ll be all right,” Julie said. Though her attempt to reassure the youngest Power fell on deaf ears as Katie sobbed into Julie’s neck.

“I, uh, I think we’re picking up speed,” Alex pointed out nervously.

“Gravity,” Yrik said succinctly. “We’ve lost all control but near as I can tell, there’s nothing  _wrong_ with the controls.”

“Friday’s not responding anymore. I fear we pushed her too far, to fast,” Whitey slumped, his arms going slack.

Yrik clapped his hand on Whitey’s shoulder. “Do not blame yourself, Aelfyre. A Smartship has never come back from the brink like Friday has. They did the impossible and we had no way of knowing it would be too much.”

“That doesn’t reassure me much, Yrik. We are approaching the planet much too fast. We need to do something or the children will get hurt – or worse – and my powers are no longer mine,” Whitey said.

Yrik looked through the view port. He pointed out at the oncoming landscape, getting close enough to see that they were heading straight for a vast desert with some mountain ranges.

“Kofi – can you teleport yourself and the Power children safely away in those hills?”

Kofi stared at this dad. He’d gotten much better at his own teleports and had even managed an occasional hop with a single passenger. But  _four_ of them? At the same time?

It was a lot of pressure but there was nothing else, was there? He stared at the oncoming land worriedly.

“Maybe… if I don’t go _too_ far, _then_ I can bring that many with me,” he offered uncertainly.

Whitey nodded. “Cutting down on the distance traveled to enable you to carry more. Makes sense. You’ll need to get ready, and I’ll help you time it.”

Kofi, Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie all joined hands and crowded close to each other, Kofi keeping a nervous eye on the approaching landscape, picking a spot that looked to have some shelter from the desert sun if they should get trapped out there and alone. His body tensed, waiting for Whitey’s word to go.

“Now, Kofi!” Whitey shouted and Kofi waited not an instant more, all five of them disappearing in a blink of an eye leaving only the two adult Kymellians aboard the non-responsive Smartship.

 

 


	4. Suntops Resolve

Suntop raced through the small foothills, knowing he didn’t have all that much time before the Wolfriders caught up to him, but the tugging was too insistent. Scrambling upwards, he yelped and slipped back when popping over the top of little ridge showed that he was not alone.

Heart pounding, Suntop peeked back over the ridge to spot a strange white creature with a black mane and 4 other, similarly sized but much more brightly colored shapes beside it. They were arguing loudly and Suntop winced, his delicate ears catching the words easily.

“Alex, what are we going to do? What if they’re dead?” The one in blue asked.

“They _can’t_ be dead,” the one in pink sniffled.

“I wish Frank were here. He’d be able to find them easily with his dreamwalking,” the one in bright yellow said.

“But Frank is _not_ here, Alex, and my father and cousin and Friday could be hurt or worse! We need to go looking for them!” the white creature said. He was very like one of those zwoots the Sun Folk kept, only he stood on two legs and spoke.

Suntop couldn’t stop gaping in amazement, dazzled by the strangeness and unable to move forward and make himself known, though he knew he shouldn’t be eavesdropping like this.

“Kofi, I want to look for them too, but we have to worry about _us_ right now,” the one in white said, his arms crossed over his chest. “We’re in a desert with no source of water, no food, and it might be nighttime now but when the sun comes up…”

Alex nodded. “Jack’s right. _We’re_ in trouble too, besides not being able to get home. Kofi, you saved our lives but now we’ve got to work together to save ourselves.”

“So, you’re saying we should just abandon them?” The smallest one, the one in pink stopped sniffling and stomped over to Alex with her hands clenched together. “You’re a _monster_ , Alex!”

Alex recoiled, looking shaken as the littlest one burst into tears.

“There, there, Katie- Bear. Alex isn’t wrong but!” the one in blue said, looking around at everyone with a stern look. “With no better idea of what direction to go in to help ourselves or to look for them, I say we can do both at the same time.”

“Wonderful, cousins!” Kofi cried out. “That is a wonderful plan.”

“So which direction should we go in?” Jack, the one in white, asked.

Suntop swallowed. They were what had drawn him here. He was sure of it. And the desert was dangerous if you didn’t know how to survive in it. He could help them. He could, at least, get _them_ to safety.

Right?

Finally able to make his limbs move, Suntop scrambled upwards to get to the top of the ridge and stand. His movement knocked a few pebbles loose and the change in the five he observed was almost instantaneous. They all jerked in his direction as they stared at him warily.

“Who are you?” Alex, the boy in yellow, called out. His tone was wary, almost belligerent and Suntop flinched slightly, toeing at the ground nervously as he stared at them all.

“Hush, Alex. Be nice,” The blue girl said.

“Hello,” Suntop said softly, pointing behind him as he spoke. “I’m Suntop. If you’re looking for food and shelter, my village is this way.”

“Oh, that would be wonderful,” the girl in blue breathed out. She looked around at the rest of them. “If there’s a village, we can ask for help with a search party. Or a doctor, maybe.”

“Julie,” Alex hissed. “We don’t know anything about these people! What if they’re dangerous?”

“And they know nothing about _us_ , Alex. What if they think the same thing?” Julie said, standing her ground and giving Alex a scathing look. “C’mon, Katie. Jack, Kofi.”

Before Suntop could shout in surprise, the beings – children, really, he’d realized, though they were all bigger than him – did something he could never have expected.

Julie dissolved into mists and clouds, Jack started to change colors and float, and the little girl grabbed him and took to the air, creating a rainbow. Kofi sighed, rolled his eyes, grabbed hold of Alex and disappeared with a suddenness that left only a quiet sound behind him, reappearing next to Suntop, the quiet sound slightly louder for its proximity.

Suntop stumbled back, almost falling back down the hill in his surprise. His eyes widened as he stared at the others. “Are you High Ones?”

“High Ones?” Kofi asked, tilting his head. “What are High Ones?”

“The ancients, who had all these amazing powers, though I’ve never heard of ones like these. But I’m still really little, so maybe I haven’t learned all the stories yet,” Suntop said. He knew he still had a lot to learn. Savah had been teaching him, taking a special interest in him, but he was fairly certain she knew much more than he ever would.

She _was_ the Mother of Memory, after all, and the closest thing they had left to a High One.

“I don’t think so. Kofi’s a Kymellian from Kymellia and we’re human, from the planet Earth. We crash landed here and Kofi’s dad and our friends might be hurt but we don’t know what happened to them or where they are!” Julie said, her voice cracking on the last words as they went up in pitch.

“Well, the Wolfriders can track _anything_ ,” Suntop said eagerly. “I just know we could find them. And if they’re hurt, my mother is a Healer, the best there is.”

Katie’s face broke out into a wide, beaming smile and he could feel his own answering in kind. Seconds later, though, his smile broke when he heard the beat of paws running towards him. Hoping it wasn’t the unreasonable Strongbow, Suntop turned to face the music.


	5. Scouters Search

Scouter easily saw Suntop outlined against the night sky, despite the surrounding hills, well used to the dim light provided by the stars when the moons were waning.

If something happened to his chiefs’ cub – _especially when Cutter was away! What had possessed the young cub to take off like this?_ – Scouter feared how it might break his young chief’s heart when he returned.

Figures appeared beside Suntop, amid an array of colors that flared briefly, and Scouters heart almost stopped.

*He’s not alone* he Sent back to the waiting tribe. He urged his wolf, Bristlebush, forward faster.

It was immediately clear the second Suntop heard his approach, as the young cub turned to face Scouter, sagging in relief.

Poor cub had probably been worried that it was Strongbow chasing after him with his stern, disapproving glare. Honestly, Scouter couldn’t blame him. He’d held the same terror of Strongbow when he was also a cub.

At least Suntop appeared unharmed and, despite the strangers surrounding the cub, no one was making any threatening moves.

Just as he reached the bottom of the hill Suntop had climbed, Strongbow Sent back.

*Savah says Suntop is in no danger and to help the strangers. It is, apparently, of utmost urgency* Strongbow’s doubt and disapproval was strong over the mental link but Scouter was well used to the wary and taciturn archers’ ways. He acknowledged his words and slowed his pace now that Suntops danger seemed to have passed.

Dismounting when he got close enough, Scouter easily scaled the last bit of the hill and joined the boy and the newfound strangers – and could not help but openly stare.

“You’re human!” he bit out, recoiling slightly, grabbing a hold of Suntops shoulders to pull him away from the others despite Savahs assurances.

Then he took a second, longer look.

They were human – except one – and at their size, all of them were most definitely children.

Children, all alone in the middle of the desert wearing colors and fabrics more akin to the Sun Folk than anything, and most definitely not something any of the humans he’d ever seen had ever worn.

These were most definitely not ordinary circumstances.

Scouter hesitated, staring at the human cubs who were staring uncertainly right back at him until the littlest one, in bright pink, came forward to clutch at his clothes.

“Oh please, mister! Please help us! Suntop said you could help us!” She sniffled. “We gotta find Whitey and Friday and Yrik – please! We don’t know what happened to them and they could be really, really hurt!”

“Or dead,” one of the other children said grimly.

Tears filled the first one’s eyes and she shook her head firmly. “No, Jack! I don’t believe it. It can’t be true - we just got Whitey and Friday back and Yrik is Kofi’s dad! He _can’t_ lose his dad.”

Befuddled, and with Strongbows Sending of Savah’s words ringing in his pointed ears, Scouter found himself helping the children, despite his reservations about anything human. Yet the children weren’t like any humans he’d ever known. They certainly weren’t like the ones who’d burned them out of the Holt, and that made everything just a little bit easier.

Looking the smallest in the eyes he told her as reassuring as he could, “Don’t worry. Suntop is right. We’ll help as best we can.”

“Thank you,” she gasped out, throwing her arms around him and making him stagger in surprise. He was not only being _touched_ by a human, but it was a touch born of good things, not fear and hate or the urge to kill that which was different. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she continued to babble.

“We don’t know where to start looking,” Alex said, running a hand through his hair with a sigh. “We’re probably too late anyway. It’s been too long.”

“Alex Power! We are  _not_ giving up on our friends! Our  _family!_ ” the girl in blue said, her hands on her hips.

Suntop tugged at Scouter to get his attention and then pointed deeper into the hills. “I saw something falling from the sky and I didn’t see it land, but it was going in that direction.”

Scouter shook his head at Suntops fancies – sometimes he thought Strongbow was right, Cutters cubs _were_ odd – and spoke gently. “I don’t think they fell from the sky – “

“Yes, we did,” one of the boys muttered darkly, crossing his arms over his chest grumpily.

Fell? From the sky? Scouter blinked, feeling way out of his depth and wishing that Skywise were here. Suntops little hand still pointed, out along the hills, towards the Zwoot canyon.

The children also followed his hand and Scouter nearly fell over when the littlest one let go of him and flew up into the air, a dazzling array of colors trailing after her. She darted off, moving almost faster than Scouter could see before returning.

“C’mon, what are we waiting for?” she called excitedly. “I think I saw something over there!”

“I – I don’t fly…” Scouter said weakly, uncertain how to proceed in the face of such strangeness.

“Neither do I,” said Alex. “But we make do.”

Before he could fully process everything, the children had arranged themselves in what was obviously a familiar pattern, taking to the air. The zwoot like child stared after them for a second and turned back to Scouter and Suntop.

“I’m Kofi, and I can take you with me, so we can keep up better,” he said. “If we don’t have to go too far, that is. Like this.”

Scouter blinked when the child disappeared and reappeared in a different spot, a little whirl of air and a soft pop the only evidence of his passing. Yet it wasn’t that he was moving fast, he’d just… moved. Somehow. Without crossing the intervening space.

How was this possible? These weren’t High Ones, they weren’t even _Elves,_ and yet they had abilities – _magic_ \- that Scouter had never seen before, so what else could they be?

The High Ones could do _anything_ , or so the stories said.

Keeping Savahs words firmly in mind – she probably knows way more than she was letting on -  he nodded, Sending back to the tribe: *Suntop and I are helping the strangers. They’re children and we’re looking for someone who’s hurt. We’re headed towards the canyon, please bring Leetah and meet us there*

Grabbing hold of Suntop and the scruff of Bristlebush’s neck, Scouter nodded again. “We’re ready.”

He was so not ready, but he braced himself.

Kofi grabbed hold of Scouters arm with his own oddly shaped hand and they began a dizzying series of hops that kept the flying children in sight.

They landed in the Zwoot canyon, just as he had deduced. The Zwoots were nowhere in sight and that was probably a good thing. If they had been disturbed a stampede in the middle of the night would have been a disaster.

And they would most definitely have been disturbed.

Scouter stared at the smoking object that had dug a gouge in the canyon floor in confusion and no little horror. He’d seen nothing like it before in his life. It was all angular and bright and shiny, except for where it was obviously damaged. The children dashed forward with no hesitation, finding a door that had no handle and forcing it open. Scouter followed them more cautiously, his eyes darting to and fro, motioning Suntop and his wolf to stay back.

The inside was thick with smoke and he waved it away from his face to find two white figures that were obviously adult versions of the zwoot beings – just like child who’d brought him here – one with the same black mane as the child and one with a white mane – who were laying prone and unmoving. There were odd smells in the air that he couldn’t identify and the children were all crying out as they rushed forward, trying to wake the injured.

Scouter came forward and checked as best as he could for life – looking for breath, smelling for blood, listening for any sort of movements or groans – and relaxed at last when he saw their chests rising and falling.

“They’re alive, though I don’t know how badly hurt they are,” he said. He startled a bit when one of them shifted and groaned. Within seconds the zwoot being was trying to rise, holding a hand to his head and instinctively, Scouter reached out to help and steady him.

“My stars, where have we landed?”

“My chief called it Sorrow’s End,” Scouter replied. “Don’t worry, we have our healer on the way.”

“Healer? Oh, that’s a good idea.” The zwoot being looked about in a daze. “Children? Are you all right?”

“Oh Whitey!” the smallest child cried out, flying into the zwoot beings’ arms.

“There, there, Katie,” Whitey murmured gently, hugging the child and patting her back. “I’m all right. I promise.”

“What about Yrik?” Katie said with a sniffle.

The other zwoot like being groaned and also sat up, Kofi popping to his side in an instant, the manner of it still startling, but Scouter was already starting to get used to it.

“I shall be fine as well, I’m sure. Did I hear something about a healer?” Yrik asked, blinking, before looking down at the anxious zwoot child. “Kofi, my son, I assure you I’m fine.”

The children all sighed in relief. Scouter stood uncertainly as he watched the reunion before him. Finally, the one called Yrik turned to him.

“And who are you?”

“Scouter, and I think we should leave all this smoke if you can walk,” he said. This much smoke, despite no evidence of a fire, still unnerved Scouter, reminding him all too clearly of the loss of the Holt and the surrounding forest, how they were driven into the Troll Tunnels and subsequently tricked into the desert.

Everything may have worked out for the best - finding Sorrow’s End, and their chief finding his lifemate, the coming of the twins – but it had still been a great loss.

“I think that’s a good idea,” Whitey said with a cough. “Breathing in smoke is not good for any of us.”

“But what about Friday?” Katie asked. “We can’t just _leave_ them?”

“Katie, child,” Yrik started, his tone setting Scouters hackles to bristling. “Listen to your elders. We can check on them after the smoke clears.”

“If there’s someone else here – “ Scouter started to say, peering through the smoke carefully with his sharp eyes while the children protested in such a cacophony that it hurt his ears, making it impossible to pull apart any words in the resulting chaos until Yrik spoke strongly over them.

“Not in the way that you think,” Yrik said, giving Scouter a once over. “Nor do I think you would understand.”

He tried to stand, Kofi quickly angling under to help support his father. “I’ve got you father. I’ll have you outside in a jiffy.”

Scouter blinked and shook his head as the two disappeared. He turned to help Whitey stand, only to find that one of the children had picked him up like he’d weighed no more than a feather while Katie pushed them both out of the door, the other two following reluctantly, flashing looks back at the weird mass of whatever this was..

He followed as well, breathing the clean air in deeply as soon as he cleared the massive, unnatural thing.

The strangers all huddled a few feet away, Suntop - and even Scouters wolf - joining the huddled mass. A thought had Scouter look past them to see the rising dust trail of wolves on the move. They grew closer quickly and joined the pack of strangers just as Scouter had.

Strongbow, Moonshade and Treestump – with Leetah once more clinging to the Elder and his wolf – reached them, a few of them dismounting with various reactions. Treestump was stoic, as he normally was, Leetah running towards Suntop as soon as her feet hit the ground. Strongbow was training his bow on the strangers even as Moonshade kept her seat, Ember in her arms to restrain the impetuous cub from leaping to her brothers’ side.

*Strongbow – I thought Savah said we should help them?* Scouter Sent.

*They’re human!* Strongbow spat back.

*I’m… not so sure. Definitely not those three. As for the rest, well, they’re only cubs. And they have High Ones Magic* Scouter Sent.

Strongbow hesitated, his bow wavering before he lowered it, but he kept it ready, watching the strangers warily.

“Mother!” Suntop cried out as his mother reached them. “Meet my new friends – can you help them?”


	6. Julie's Awe

Julie watched the gathering Elves in awe. Elves! Real life Elves! Just like in her fantasy books! If she weren’t so worried about Whitey, Yrik and Friday, she just knew she’d be fawning all over them. They were so graceful and pretty.

“I’m Leetah,” the dark-skinned elf said nervously, staring at them all with wide eyes. “Who has been hurt?”

“I’m Lord Yrik, an ambassador of the Kymellians. My son Kofi, my cousin Aelfyre Whitemane, and our honorary cousins, the Power children: Alex, Julie, Jack and Katie,” Yrik said stuffily. Julie rolled her eyes. He was hurt, Whitey was hurt and Friday – who _knew_ what was going on with Friday – and he had to stop for introductions? Now was most definitely _not_ the time.

“Miss?” Julie stared at the Elfin woman, suddenly shy before her beauty and grace. “Yrik and Whitey are hurt and…. And so’s our Smartship, Friday. We don’t know how bad.”

“Miss? Smartship?” Leetah said, then shook her head. “Never mind. Let me see to you first.”

Leetah reached for Kofi’s dad and Julie bit her lip, watching as the healer closed her eyes. Her hands seemed to glow and beside Julie, Katie gasped as they watched. Within seconds, Yrik was sitting straighter, the pained expression on his face easing away.

“Thank you, Healer Leetah,” he said. “Your hands are truly gifted.”

“Mother is the best!” came a call from outside the little circle. Julie turned to see a second elf child held in the arms of a dark-haired elf. Before them stood a very wary archer, the way he held his bow and glared at them making Julie shiver.

She turned away from him and when she looked back at Leetah, the elf had already moved on, healing Whitey. The transformation from hurt to not was just as fantastically miraculous as Yrik’s had been and Julie felt a weight lifting from her – until she glanced back at Friday.

“What about Friday?” she asked.

“Ah…” Yrik looked back at the Smartship and sighed. “It might be best to pull their soul cylinder until we can make sure the ship is safe.”

Julie and her siblings flinched at the matter of fact tone and the reminder that Friday would once more be reduced to a glowing piece of glass.

“Yrik, we are not technocrats. If we yank Friday out of their housing, we might do irreparable damage to them,” Whitey protested.

“Aelfyre, I know Friday is your friend, as Data is mine, and if anything were to happen to Friday, you would be as devastated as I would be should something happen to Data, but I truly think this is the best course of action for Friday,” Yrik stated loftily, holding his hand out towards his son. “Kofi, if you would be so kind?”

Reluctantly, looking back at Julie and the others, Kofi sighed, taking his fathers hand and transporting them back inside the ship. There were gasps and startled movements from the elves who had not yet seen this trick, but before they’d even finished reacting, Kofi and Yrik had returned, the glowing cylinder in Yriks hands.

He turned to Leetah. “Healer Leetah, in this cylinder is the life force of a very unique being who has been on the brink of death. We thought them healed, but circumstances have revealed that we may have been wrong. They have no body other than that which we can give them, and I am uncertain if you can work your healing magic on a disembodied soul. My own, much limited healing abilities cannot. I fear that you will face the same issues that I have, but I must ask. Will you try?”

“Of course,” Leetah said gently, reaching for Friday. Julie and the rest of the children leaned forward as close as they dared without crowding. Leetah closed her eyes and took  the glowing glass in both hands. She gasped as soon as her delicate fingers touched it, body arching into a taut line while her eyes flew open and blazed brightly.

The archer shouted and surged forward, his weapon coming up, but another elf blocked his way without even looking, his arm shooting out to cut the archer off.

“Ooh,” Leetah said. “Oh, she – he – _they –_ were so close – but I think… yes… yes, I think I can. So bright…”

“Mother?” Suntop said, his eyes wide when she swayed.

“It’s all right, little one,” Leetah gasped. “It’s just… a lot…”

Suntop reached for his mother, grasping one of her hands with his. “I can help, mother,” he murmured, his eyes slipping shut.

A glow surrounded the two of them, not so much brighter than that of Friday, so much as the two glows – one a warm glow with tinges of yellow and the other a cooler one with shades of pale blues – collided together, lighting up the hills they all stood in.

It flickered once, twice, and Suntops eyes opened and glowing with the same energy, he held his hand out towards Yrik. Yrik blinked in surprise, rearing back.

“I have told you, son, I cannot. My magic does not work on Friday’s kind – “

“Please – I feel – you must…” Suntop said. He gasped and his eyes widened, his voice shifting and changing. “Lord Yrik, your strength is needed to aid that of my villagers.” His eyes, shining with an ancient presence that made Julie gaze on in disbelief, turned and fell upon the Julie and her siblings, Kofi and Whitey as well. “You all have within you a power that is akin to that of this soul. They have affinity towards that power, and more importantly, to each of you. Join hands with each other, with Leetah and Suntop, and gather in a circle around this bright soul. _Together,_ we may bring them back from the brink, but it is a long journey and they are tired.”

Eager to do anything to help, Julie, Jack, Alex, Katie and Kofi surged forward, quickly clasping hands. When Lord Yrik, stunned, made no move to follow suit, Whitey grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, placing his other hand on Leetah’s shoulder. Pulled out of his shocked stupor, Lord Yrik grabbed Katie’s hand. She held Julie’s hand and Julie held Kofi’s while he had hold of Jack who had joined hands with Alex.

Alex held the small elf boy’s hand and as soon as their hands clasped together, the flickering glow steadied and brightened, forcing their eyes closed. Julie could _feel_ the power shifting and moving within her, flowing out of her hands to either side of her.

It was one of the strangest sensations she’d ever felt.

The bright light became a warm glow through Julie’s eyelids, giving off enough heat along with it to ward off the chill of the desert night.

There was a gasp and the warm glow faded enough that Julie could open her eyes, only to see Leetah wavering, and one of the other elves rushing forward to catch her.

Whitey caught her first and eased her down, kneeling beside her. He looked anxiously between her and Friday and Julie followed his gaze, swallowing. If al that had been for nothing…

It wasn’t.

The soul cylinder still in Leetah’s hand was glowing; somehow both gentle and strong.

<<Thank you>> Friday whispered, everyone hearing them, the voice different, ringing strangely in Julies ears, as accustomed as she was to hearing Friday through the Smartship, which must have speakers and things to project their voice.

She nearly cried at hearing Friday unaided for the first time ever, having been unable to do so before, and judging from the stunned expression on her brothers and Katie’s faces, they were equally surprised and overwhelmed.

“You’re welcome,” Leetah said with a tired smile, her eyes fluttering.

“Come,” said the blonde elf who’d blocked the archer’s path earlier. He stepped up to Leetah’s other side and pulled her gently away from Whitey. Leetah sagged into his arms and Yrik leaned forward, passing a hand over her, concern in his eyes.

“Just tired, nothing serious. That much power, the skill that took – “ Yrik pulled back and looked at the gathered elves. “You have a truly special Healer among you.” He stood and wavered himself and the blonde bearded elf nodded to words Julie couldn’t hear but could almost feel the buzz of under her skin.

“You are all tired. And likely hungry and certainly need shelter. Come with us to Sorrow’s End where you can rest. All else can wait,” he said.

Katie yawned, stumbling against Julie. Julie picked up Katie and nodded. “I think that’s a great idea. I’m exhausted.”

The others agreed and Julie managed to wake up Katie long enough that they could all make their way back toward Sorrows End – with Friday’s Smartship body in tow thanks to the combined powers of Jack and Katie.

Hopefully, the damage to the Smartship itself wasn’t too extensive. As fantastic as it was to be in a fantasy novel, Julie really missed home.

And her mom and dad.

Julie hoped their parents weren’t too worried about them. She hoped the Doctor had delivered their message.

She yawned, having no task to help with as they walked – both her and Alex’s powers were useless in bringing Friday along with them – stumbling until strong arms picked her up and placed her on the back of a wolf and she fell asleep leaning against something soft.

 


	7. Strongbow's Inner Turmoil

Strongbow was conflicted.

Humans were bad news. They were _always_ bad news.

It had been proven time and time again. The enmity between Wolfriders and humans was longer than he or The Way could remember.

It’s just the way things had always been and humans had not changed in all that time, why would they now?

Yet these children – and they _were_ children, despite their size – were different. And those Zwoot like creatures that walked on two legs were the strangest he’d ever seen – and he’d thought _Trolls_ were strange to look at.

Then again, Trolls were ugly and these two – no three, one of the children was just like the Zwoot people – were strangely beautiful and graceful. They were nothing like humans and even their hands had fewer fingers than even Elves or Trolls.

Wherever they were from, it wasn’t from around here.

Watching the care these creatures and the human children had for each other, and for a glowing ball of light, made Strongbow confused.  Seeing them – without even a single doubt – give everything they had to help Leetah save their friend (again – _a ball of light!)_ actually made Strongbow feel… protective of them.

They were different, caring, noisy, and all too trusting, and he wanted, suddenly, to keep them safe. To protect them from the venom infused beliefs of the other humans he’d always encountered. Maybe, if they stayed here and in Elfin influence, they wouldn’t become like those humans who had persecuted the Wolfriders and burned down their Holt, chasing them here.

Maybe they wouldn’t become so full of unreasonable hate, though with those Zwoot people as friends and mentors, maybe that already wasn’t so much a worry?

He glanced over his head to see the strange ensemble of two of the children carrying something boxy and angular, enormous and so _alien_ that Strongbow didn’t know what to make of it. They paused outside of the village and the youngest two children floated back down to the ground, gently placing the odd object there with a strange reverence.

The littlest yawned immediately – Katie, if Strongbow was remembering all their names correctly – and Alex picked her up without a thought.

And when Julie also stumbled, asleep on her feet, Strongbow picked her up and tucked her in front of Moonshade with barely a word, just a nudge with his mind that she nudged back with approval warm in her thoughts.

By popular, unspoken consensus, the little party of Elves, humans and Zwoot people alike, walked through Sorrow’s End and to Leetah’s hut. It was, aside from Savahs’, one of the biggest with the benefit of the pit of pillows and silks making a nest in the main room that should be big enough to fit all their guests.

It wasn’t often that the Sunfolk entertained outside guests – the Wolfriders among the only in living memory, so Strongbow had gathered soon after their arrival, and they were no longer guests, though Strongbow still wasn’t sure what to think of that – but as Healer, Leetah often had overnight visitors. Especially before Cutter and even Rayek, but that was for different reasons altogether.

The children sank eagerly and bonelessly into the nest, burrowing into the blankets and pillows and falling instantly asleep while Treestump carried Leetah to her own room. Behind him was a trail, Scouter following with Suntop in _his_ arms, Ember tagging along behind with Choplicker asleep in _her_ arms. Seeing that at least one of his chiefs’ cubs had bonded with a wolf had relieved Strongbow immensely.

Everything about Sorrow’s End had challenged The Way and the Now of Wolf Thought and made Strongbow very uncertain about the future.

He missed the Holt. He missed the way things has been. Even with humans around it had been simpler. Strongbow had known his place there.

Looking about the room, Strongbow set himself up out of the way and sat against the wall. He may have sympathy for the children, and his stance on humans was being challenged by their very actions, but they were _still human_ and he would not leave Leetah and the cubs unguarded.

Moonshade joined him with a gentle touch, and the two of them watched the adult Zwoot people talking softly, their words unintelligible, before Yrik – also a Healer (did all of these strangers have High One powers?) – settled down in the nest beside Kofi. Whitey, clutching the ball of light in his hands, carefully settled down as well.

Strongbow spent the rest of the night watching over the nest, listening to the even breathing of all their guests. He almost rose when the littlest had a nightmare, but before he could, the other human children – without once waking, curled around her, quieting her distressed sounds. He settled back against his wolf, against his lifemate, sparing a thought to his own cub.

Dart was still in the caves the Wolfriders had made into a home, and Strongbow had no fears for him. The Wolfriders were a close-knit group. Woodlock and Rainsong easily took Dart under their wing when necessary, and Strongbow and Moonshade were always a mere Sending away should Dart need them.

*Wyl*

Moonshade said nothing else, merely sending her concern through the Sending. He bowed his head, tipping it towards her even as he refused to take his eyes off the nest.

*Wyl* her hand caressed his arm, begging him to look at her. Finally, he closed his eyes briefly and then turned to meet her strong gaze. *They mean no harm, I’m sure of it. The humans are merely children and the rest are not even human. Savah believes they are harmless and… they have High Ones Magic, beloved. I cannot believe anyone granted such a gift would seek to harm us as humans have done in the past.*

*Eyrn* Strongbow sent chidingly, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek. *Would that I could believe such, but too long have humans hunted and killed our kind. I cannot simply let go what experience has taught me*

*Do you trust me?*

*Of course, beloved, how could you ask me that? I trust you with everything. You have my soulname and I, yours*

*I know what she asks goes against The Way* Moonshade conceded silently, *but I trust Savah, even as Cutter does and he is our chief.*

*Our _chief_ * Strongbows face grew hard, *is not here. And who is the fault of that but _more Humans_? Humans have always brought rife and pain. They have broken our tribe asunder time and time agai -*

*And we always come back, stronger and more resilient* Moonshade interrupted fiercely, echoing her lifemate’s hold with both her hands, drawing his angry eyes down to meet hers.

He stared back stubbornly, his jaw set and his teeth clenched when a small whimper caught on his ears. He closed his eyes against her glare, leaning into her touch till their foreheads touched.

*If I am not vigilant for the tribe, than who will be?*

*Shhh, beloved. I know how the burden falls on you, and I will bear it with you as ever. But I think, this time, that we are out of our depth. Let us be silent and supportive and yes, ever watchful, but let us do it with hope in our hearts* Moonshades Sending comforted him and Strongbow nodded at last.

With a long, steadying breath, he pulled Moonshade into his side as he settled down against the backs of their wolves, Holtfinder and Briersting, the comfort of their presences beside them doing much to keep Strongbow calm.

 

 


	8. Yrik's Fears

Morning came and the children awoke, exploring the home they found themselves in eagerly. Suntop and Ember joined them, Ember offering to take the children on a tour of the village while the adults stayed behind and talked.

A plan Yrik was all in favor of, until it didn’t happen.

Dewshine stepped inside just as the children went to depart. She greeted them with a smile, her dark brown wolf – Trollhammer, she told them – at her side.

“Good morning,” she trilled. “Are you hungry?”

Katie looked up at her with beaming eyes and clasped hands. “Oh my gosh, _yes!”_

“I just hope the food you have is better than what Kymellians eat,” Jack muttered. Yriks ears twitched as they caught the words and he sniffed disdainfully though he most definitely agreed.

Kofi nodded. “Now that I have tasted food from other worlds, I find I am not overfond of the food from my world either.”

Within moments, Dewshine was joined by other Elves – Woflriders and Sunfolk alike that they had not yet met – bearing bowls of fruit and nuts, as well as platters of things neither the children nor the adults could identify in addition to jugs of water and juices. The children exclaimed over it all, comparing the fruit to this food or that from Earth and rather enthusiastically enjoying the morning repast.

Dewshine danced around them as she passed out little plates and cups, suggesting this piece or that and Yrik noted that Katie watched her rapturously, surprising him by standing up to copy her dancing movements.

“Oh look, little Katie is a dancer in the making,” Whitey said, biting into one of the fruits he’d snagged.

Yrik sniffed. “You may have been the reason for our association with the Power children, but you do not _know_ them as I do.”

“Yeah, dying does make it impossible to get to know people,” Whitey agreed, giving Yrik a strange look. “Why do you seem so angry with me cousin?”

Yrik didn’t deign to answer. Instead, he watched the delicate looking elf enrapture Katie further. Giggling, Dewshine took Katies hands in hers and danced them about together before dropping them in a sprawl back into the tangled blankets and pillows of the nest.

The archer, Strongbow, stood by their side as Leetah joined him and somehow, Yrik was certain that Strongbow was there to protect the healer from _them_. He would be offended, if years of being an ambassador hadn’t shown him that there were plenty of races in the universe that had violent tendencies, even if he and other Kymellians were not among them.

“I had hoped for some privacy while we talked with your leaders,” Yrik said, with a glance towards the children and Katie’s antics. “I would rather keep the children out of it.”

Strongbow stared back at Yrik impassively while Leetah stared at Yrik with confusion.

“I don’t understand… what reason could you have for keeping the children away from the Mother of Memory? It is an honor to meet her and she is eager to welcome all of you _, including them_ , here to Sorrow’s End.”

“I had presumed that your leader – the Mother of Memory, did you say? – would wish to discuss things better left to the adults, such as coming to any agreements about staying long term or seeking out help in getting home. The children are not needed for such weighty discussions,” Yrik said dismissively

“Are… are you refusing a request of our most honored?” Leetah asked.

“You are not much of a diplomat, are you?” Whitey said with a sigh, switching to their native tongue. “We are guests here, and you’ve already insulted them, their traditions and their leaders. Also, cousin, they may be children, but they have as much right to know what’s going on as we do. And as much right in making decisions that impact their future. The children told me much since they saved me from my fate, and they have taken on responsibilities that other adults have turned away from. They have saved billions of lives – not just once, but twice, not even counting all the other occasions where them being there has made the difference in someone’s life. And you were _witness_ to that!”

“They are children, Whitey, and you should never have given them the powers they wield. It has put them in much danger and does not allow for them to be children. If I can find ways to give them that, then I shall,” Yrik said. “Also, since you are so intent to point out how terrible an ambassador I am, let me remind you that it is rude to speak a language that cannot be understood.”

Whitey paused, considering Yriks words in a new light. “My apologies,” he said, inclining his head towards Strongbow and Leetah. “I was merely chastising my kin for his rude behavior and my mistaken belief that he viewed the children as less than capable.”

He turned back to Yrik with a grimace. “And my apologies to you as well, cousin. I must admit that hadn’t occurred to me. However, I think it would do them a disservice to leave them out of things. A balance must be struck. There must be a way to allow them to still have a childhood, but also for taking them as seriously as they wish to be taken, for putting value to their input.”

Yrik sighed and stared sadly at his own son as the children ate their breakfast, watching Dewshine and Katie dance. “If there is such a balance, I have yet to find it.”

Clapping his hand on Yriks shoulder, Whitey smiled encouragingly. “What matters is we try, and we learn. Now, I may not be a diplomat, but I am very interested in meeting this Mother of Memory and I, at least, have no objection to the children coming with us,” he said to Leetah and the ever-quiet archer.

Leetah smiled, but before she could open her mouth, every Wolfrider that had gathered in her home froze, their heads tilting as if listening to a call that Yrik couldn’t hear – which wasn’t far from the truth, he greatly suspected.

Then the howling started, the wolves inside the dwelling they’d spent the night in joining the call of their brethren outside. It was an unsettling thing and the children went still as well.

When the howling stopped, the elf called Dewshine clapped her hands together. “Oh! Children! You’re in for a treat! It’s time to meet the Mother of Memory!” She smiled sweetly “Follow me!” she cried, dancing away lightly. The children eagerly followed, whispering amongst themselves as they all tried to predict what the Mother of Memory would be like. Beside them, the elfin children – Suntop and Ember, who had been joined by 3 others – smiled knowingly and offered up tidbits of information.

Yrik kept his ears pricked, since it was only the children that were talking about the Mother of Memory at all, the rest seeming to be content in letting their honored leader make her own impressions. He could understand that, but as an ambassador, he liked to be prepared.

Unfortunately, the babble of the elfin children didn’t give him very much insight at all.

Unsure what to expect, Yrik followed silently, pausing when Whitey didn’t automatically join him. He turned to find Whitey picking up Friday and tenderly wrapping their spark in one of the blankets they’d slept in the night before.

Yrik swallowed thickly.

They’d almost lost Friday twice now. He could only image how Whitey felt. Data had been _his_ Smartship for so very long and he was _family_ to Yrik.

If he lost Data, it would be like losing his son, and losing Kofi was one of Yrik’s greatest fears.


	9. Savah's Certainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost called it Savah's Serenity, because , alliteration, and plus she IS but.... the other title has more bearing i think

When the strangers had fallen out of the sky, Savah had felt it.

She had felt their fear and desperation, their hurt. She hadn’t realized that Suntop would feel it too and be drawn to them. The power that the young boy held was great, and he hadn’t even grown into it. It would become greater as time went on, when he’d had a chance to learn and develop it.

But for now, it was a burden she feared would prove too much for his young mind. She tried to buffer and shield the young soul when she could, but he was so naturally strong that it was almost impossible.

He’d taken himself across the desert in an unerring path towards the strangers, the Wolfriders going after them, as was only right and natural. She had sent out word to aid those strangers, knowing that it was _only_ her word that would keep a few of the Wolfriders in check long enough for them all to see that wary hostility was not needed this time.

Then she stretched herself across the land without leaving her chair, guiding the strangers, Leetah and little Suntop in a Healing that was so great, it exhausted even her.

She’d slumped in her chair, bone tired and wearier than she could ever remember being, scaring her caretaker, Ahdri.

Ahdri hovered throughout the night, and by morning, Savah felt recovered enough to meet the strangers face to face.

“I’m ready,” she said to Ahdri.

Ahdri nodded and slipped out of the chamber, no doubt to find the closest Wolfrider, since they could spread the word faster than any Sun Villager could. Near instantly, the point was proven as a howl rose through the village.

The howl made Savah smile.

It had been only 8 turns of the season since the Wolfriders had arrived at Sorrows End - refugees from a terrible catastrophe and tricked into the desert, made unwelcome at every turn by both Humans _and_ Trolls - and despite the weight of years that had come before them, Savah already couldn’t fathom the village without the impetuous, fierce tribe that had made their home here.

When she walked among her memories of the past, she found it strange that there were no wolves or Wolfriders. She thought briefly of Cutters quest, of his thoughts to find other lost tribes of Elves.

The coming of the Wolfriders had changed so much already, and she knew it was only the beginning. The portent of things to come was great. Each day, as the Wolfrider chief and his soul brother traveled, she cast her mind as far afield as she could to see what she could find.

After all, Cutter had already proved that there were more Elves out there. Where there were two tribes found, there were bound to be more. It was a thought she’d long since lost sight of and hope for.

Her retrospection was cut short as noise outside her chamber made her smile and rise. She would go out to greet the strangers, their guests. She glided over the warm floor, parting the beaded curtain of her dwelling and stepped out into the sun, her dress shimmering in the light, her headpiece gleaming as it reflected the sun’s rays.

The strangers – nearly all of them young children – gaped up at her in awe and no fear.

“Wow, you’re so pretty,” the littlest said, her voice ringing out loudly.

Savah reached the child, dressed in pink with huge white boots which were nothing like the delicate things the Elves wore, but matched what the adult strangers wore. She crouched down before the children and looked the littlest in the eye.

“Thank you, child. I’m Savah, the Mother of Memory and the oldest of the Elves that reside here,” she said.

“I’m Katie!” Katie said with a small blush, toeing at the dirt with her boot before abruptly sticking her hand straight out towards Savah with a sudden, “Oh!”

Savah stared at the hand and back up, Katie’s hand starting to tremble the longer it remained outstretched. Blinking, uncertain what was expected of her, Savah gently took the small hand in her own and startled a bit when Katie shook it strongly.

“Nice to meet ya!” Katie said, the grin returning to her face.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well,” Savah said.

Almost instantly, each human child had their hands outstretched towards her as well, and Savah spent a baffling few moments in what was evidently their traditional greeting, shaking each and every hand and putting names to each face. Even the non-human child joined in the greeting, though the elder strangers did not offer their hands.

“Lady Savah, Mother of Memory, I am Lord Yrik Whitemane, a Kymellian ambassador. We thank you for your hospitality and apologize for our untimely intrusion upon what is obviously a sanctuary,” the black maned one said, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood with a regal bearing.

His countenance was strange, but Savah found she could read it almost as easily as she could read those of her elves.

“And I am Aelfyre Whitemane, but more commonly called Whitey,” the other Kymellian said.

“Welcome to Sorrows End. Stay as long as you need and let us know if there’s anything we can do to help,” Savah said, rising once more. It was strange to be only slightly taller than someone. It had been a long, long time since any were close to her in height. Being able to look the Kymellian adults directly in the eye without either of them craning their necks was a welcome respite.

“But I believe there is another among you that I have not yet met,” Savah said, looking pointedly down at Whitey’s hands.

The white maned Kymellian beamed happily at her inclusion of the spark he cradled in his hands, and she watched as he gently unfolded the cloth he had used to cover it. The glass glowed from within and those who had not seen it before all leaned in with curiosity alight on their faces.

“This is Friday. And we thank all of you for the assistance you gave in saving their life,” Whitey said.

“Welcome, Friday. How are you feeling today?”

<<I am much better, thank you, though I miss my body and I am worried that I cannot bring the children home before their parents become worried.>>

Savah heard the voice easily in her head, but noticed that nobody else did except for the strangers she had greeted. There was a bond there, strong and full of love and respect.

“It’s not your fault, Friday,” Julie said, touching the glass hesitantly, like she was afraid she might break it.

“Now would be a fine time for the Doctor to show up, though, don’t ya think?” Jack said, the words echoing loudly. He waited – for what, Savah had not an inkling - an expectant look on his face but when nothing happened, his face fell. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the ground. He looked angry, but inside, she could feel he was scared and upset.

“Why can’t we just _fix_ Friday?” Alex said, turning to Whitey and Yrik.

“I thought we had?” Leetah asked.

“I understand your confusion,” Yrik said loftily. “But Friday is a Smartship, and as thus, their body is a vessel, one that we brought to your village last night, and left outside. But I’m afraid that none of us are Technocrats. We do not have the knowledge or skill to fix machinery.”

Whitey rubbed at his chin thoughtfully.

“That might not be altogether accurate, cousin,” he mused. “I traveled with Friday often, and as such, I occasionally tinkered about the ship making upgrades or fixing faults. Usually under Friday’s guidance, but I eventually picked up a few things along the way.”

“And I could assist you,” Alex said. “I know about things. Maybe enough to help? I mean, dad did build that anti-matter converter.”

“I do not think this is a wise idea,” Yrik protested.

<<I believe we should try. At the very least, if I could be reinstalled, I can run a damage check to see how bad it is. It might not _be_ as bad as you think. Despite appearances, I _was_ trying to mitigate the damage done.>>

“You crashed, Friday,” Yrik said. “I don’t think we can fix that.”

Savah hummed, breaking into the argument. “I would like to see this… Smartship? I think, by the light of the day, you may find things are not as bad as you thought they were.”

The children smiled with happy relief at her words, chattering excitedly with each other.

In mere moments, Savah was following her guests outside the village, numerous curious onlookers – both Sunfolk and Wolfriders alike – trailing along behind her. She smiled secretively.

She wasn’t sure _why_ she was so positive that things were going to work out for the visitors, but she’d long since learned to trust her instincts.


	10. Alex's Doubt

Alex clambered into the Smartship behind Whitey.

Maybe it was his imagination, but without the spark of Friday, the ship felt cold and unfriendly. It was also dark, the power low or off altogether. Thankfully, there was _some_ light streaming in through the huge glass windows – were they glass? Or something more advanced than that? Alex really wanted to know - that made up the prow of the ship.

Wait, was it still a prow if it was a _space_ ship and not a _ship_ ship?

Then again, Friday could float on water like a regular ship as well. Maybe he should ask Julie, sometime. She read a lot and it sounded like the kind of thing she would know. And she might not even tease him about it the way Jack would.

“All right, we’ll just fit Friday’s cylinder back into the casement, reattach the nodes and wait for them to come back online,” Whitey said.

“Does that take long?”

Whitey shrugged. “Depends on the damage.”

Alex followed Whitey to the center of the ship, reaching an already open panel. Pulling Friday’s cylinder out of the depths of his outfit, Whitey asked, “Are you ready, Friday?”

<<As I’ll ever be, Whitey>>

With a hum, Whitey placed the glass cylinder into the opening, clipping a few things in place to keep it from shifting, then plugging in a handful of wires before stepping back and checking his handwork. Alex leaned in to see what he’d done, and couldn’t see anything that looked odd (but really, would he actually know if it did? Despite volunteering to help, Alex was suddenly feeling way out of his depth).

Whitey closed the panel and tapped out a sequence on a keypad after locking it.

“Now we wait – “

The ship hummed to life before he could even finish the words.

“How do you feel, Friday?” Whitey asked, surprise and hope on his face and in his voice.

<<I don’t think the damage was quite as extensive as we all feared. I tried to soften the landing to keep you all safe, and while I was not able to stop the damage to you or myself completely, I _was_ able to mitigate it. In fact, I believe the damage is light enough that I can walk you through it, though the repairs might take some time.>>

Alex and Whitey shared a beaming grin, Alex barely holding himself back from a triumphant yell. He didn’t want to jinx themselves before they’d even started. He’d save the triumphant yell for when Friday pronounced them done.

It took literal hours to do the work, Alex refusing to take breaks when Whitey would insist unless Whitey was also taking a break at the same time.

When they broke for lunch, he found that the crowd of elves and even the Mother of Memory, had made some weird, impromptu festival of sorts, and currently were engaged in watching as his brother and sisters demonstrated their powers.

“What about you?” Treestump grunted out.

Alex froze. “Um… I’d rather not, actually. My power isn’t… it isn’t safe,” he whispered. Suddenly, he was flooded with all the times he’d tried to force Katie into using her power the way _he_ wanted her too, remembered her breakdown and belief that she was a monster. Remembered the talk he had recently had with the Doctor about what he’d done to his little sister.

How guilty he felt for all those times he’d yelled and berated her for not doing what he wanted – only to find that it really wasn’t as easy as he’d made it out to be when he tried to do it for himself.

Because his power was the harshest one. It could destroy in so, so many ways. Even unintentionally. A mere second of frightened distraction, or consuming anger, and no matter what your intentions, you could hurt someone.

He had made fun of Katie more than once for accidentally disintegrating things.

Alex knew better now, the power making him more uncomfortable than he had ever believed it could. He curled in on himself miserably, watching as his sisters and Jack and Kofi all had fun playing with their powers and showing them off.

Treestump looked at him sympathetically. “The world isn’t safe either. Doesn’t keep us from living in it.”

Alex blinked, straightening up in his surprise to stare at Treestumps words. A hand fell heavily onto his shoulder and he craned his neck up to look at Yrik.

“Alex... You must not be afraid of your power. Respect it, by all means, but learn it. You can do more unintentional harm by not learning how to control it.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. You’re a healer,” Alex said moodily, picking at his food.

“A healer who never went beyond the basics. I _chose_ not to exercise my gift, believing I could do more, save more on a much grander scale by being an ambassador. If I could stop wars from even starting...” Yrik sighed and looked into the distance absently before shaking his head. “I made that choice and as a result, I wasn’t strong enough to save the one I loved when she needed it most.

“And you don’t think a healing gift could be turned inward, towards evil? Because it can. Both deliberately and accidentally. I’ve seen it happen. I’ve done it myself. A flaring jealousy or burning hatred when you work the gift can warp your intentions, and leave your patient in ruins,” Yrik admonished.

“Yeah, well, still, a healing gift is at least more generally _good_ then what _I_ can do,” Alex muttered.

“I think you’re wrong. Let me outline a scenario for you. Suppose there was an accident and one of your siblings was trapped in some wreckage. Nobody can reach them, they’re badly hurt and unconscious. Julie unable to use her molecular control to become vapor and get out. Jack unable to focus his gravity control to lift the wreckage off of himself. And Katie – she can’t even attempt to fly when she’s surrounded by debris. What would you do?”

“Well, I’d disintegrate the stuff that was pinning them down, of course!” Alex answered instantly.

“And that is the difference. How you _choose_ to use your ability defines you, not the power itself,” Yrik said. “And you cannot let the power control you. You need to control _it.”_

Alex mulled it over, biting his lip. “I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right,” Yrik said, clapping Alex on the shoulder once more and making him stagger before leaving to join Whitey.

“Is he always that arrogant?” Treestump asked.

“Yeah,” Alex said with a huff. “But I think he might have a point.”

“Oh, I agree,” Treestump said. “But he didn’t have to be so smug over it.”

Alex laughed, letting the lighthearted feeling lift his spirits out of the doom and gloom he’d been feeling. Fiddling with a piece of bread, he looked back at Treestump. “So, um, this is part of what I can do.”

While Treestump watched, Alex disintegrated the bread, leaving not one crumb. “That’s only part of it. I can disintegrate a lot of things – but once I do, it’s gone forever. And the more I do that, the more… energy it gives me? Like, at some point I’ll start glowing and when I do that, I can use that energy to shoot things like… like…” he cast about for something to relate it too, and his eyes fell on Strongbow. “Like an arrow, but more dangerous.”

Treestump stared at him steadily. “Then it is important that you do as Yrik suggested. Strongbow is our best archer, and he is absolutely deadly. He uses this skill to hunt and protect, and he became as good as he is through practice and determination.”

Alex stared at the Elf, flabbergasted for words. Back on Earth, even people who simply _looked_ different raised fear. Those that had powers to boot – no matter how harmless – caused even more fear, and when faced with one like his… that fear was usually off the charts.

But here, and now, this Elf wasn’t in the least bit afraid of Alex _or_ his power. And he had the strangest idea that none of them would be. Startled perhaps, insanely curious, even. Cautious, at worst, and yet… not afraid.

Before he could think of how to reply, Whitey called him back to work and Alex slipped away.


	11. Jack's Relief

Jack was more than ready to go home.

Not to get him wrong, he loved an adventure, but this one had been going on for a while now. First the Doctor and River had taken them for a trip to Kymellia, then they’d rescued Whitey – twice! Then they’d saved Friday’s life – or so they’d thought. And then they’d crash-landed on a strange planet and nobody knew if they’d ever get home again.

He missed his parents, but he didn’t want to admit that. Katie was the baby, not _him._

Whitey and Alex exited the Smartship for the second time that day – it was nearing evening now – and their smiles gave Jack hope.

Maybe they’d be on their way home sooner than he thought? Maybe they wouldn’t be stranded here forever and ever.

It was nice enough, he supposed, but he was _bored_. And just a little bit homesick. Showing off had helped alleviate both problems briefly, but the idea that he might never get home had been eating at him.

“Good news,” Whitey called out as they got into earshot. “Friday thinks all the necessary repairs have been completed. They got off fairly lightly in the crash and everything else is superficial. They may not look pretty, but they can get us where we’re going. And once we get back home, I’m going to make sure Friday gets absolutely pampered during their repairs and get all the best possible upgrades they can get. I think they deserve it, don’t you?”

“Yes!” Julie shouted. “Friday deserves the best.”

Jack cheered, jumping into the air and sending up a fist.

There was a small cry and a sniffle and when Jack floated back down to the ground, he saw that it was the elf children – especially the twins that didn’t look anything like twins. Ember was sniffling and had grabbed hold of Katie.

“I don’t want you to go!” she cried out.

Katie hugged her back and then pulled off. “Maybe we can visit?” she said, looking up at Whitey.

“I don’t see why not,” he agreed. “But I think its time to say our goodbyes. Your parents are probably worried sick about you.”

Leetah knelt between her children, gathering one in each arm and pulling them close. “It’s time to let them go, little ones. I know that I would be very sad if I couldn’t see either of you for a long time, and didn’t know if you were safe and happy.”

Ember turned and buried her face in Leetah’s hair while Suntop gravely nodded. Jack watched as, one by one, elves approached them to say their goodbyes, some even presenting the children with a gift. Savah handed something small and golden to Yrik, a flash between their hands leaving Jack with the impression of the sun.

Dewshine gave Katie a necklace, Strongbow stopped in front of Alex and Jack could have sworn that all the gathered elves grew still, holding their breath.

Strongbow stared down at Alex, long and silent, before reaching back to his quiver and pulling out an arrow. He handed it to Jack’s brother without another word, turned and stalked away.

Everyone started breathing at once, the Sunfolk chattering excitedly, the Wolfriders exchanging amazed looks.

“I don’t get it,” Jack muttered. “What was so significant about that?”

“Father doesn’t like humans.” The voice startled Jack into noticing the elf boy beside him. It was the one called Dart, dressed similarly to the archer, their hair the same exact color

The conversation stalled for a moment or two before Jack blurted out, “Why?”

“The humans on this world… they hate us and kill us on sight. We lost our home to them, too. I remember it, barely,” Dart said. “It was all green and growing.”

“That’s horrible!” Jack exclaimed. “No wonder your dad doesn’t like humans.”

“But you and your brother and sisters, your different,” Dart said. “I think father likes you.”

“But he hasn’t said one word to any of us,” Jack protested.

Dart shrugged. “That’s just the way he is,” Dart said. “I hope you make it home safely.”

“Me too,” Jack said, suddenly feeling emotional. No, he would not cry in front of this stranger. He refused. He wasn’t a baby anymore.

“Come _on,_ Jack! Or we’ll leave you behind,” Julie called. “Seriously, you choose _now_ to make friends…” she muttered.

Jack startled, realizing almost everyone else had already boarded the ship. He scrambled after, shouting “Bye!” over his shoulder. He knew they wouldn’t _really_ leave him behind, but sometimes he wasn’t so sure Alex wouldn’t try.

The doors shut a few moments after he got on board and he heard the hiss of air as the Smartship pressurized or whatever it did. He wasn’t really into the sci fi stuff, that was Alex’s department.

He ran over to the glass and looked out at the watching elves. Together, he, Alex, Julie, Katie and Kofi all waved as Friday lifted off the ground. They hovered there for a few seconds before rising and moving off, away from the village before Friday hit the boosters and shot up into the sky.

They were finally on their way home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THis is it, the end of this road. hope you all enjoyed it
> 
> why no Katie POV, you wonder? Because she got all the POV's in the first story :D


End file.
